


Donner six pouces

by CoffeeWithConsequences



Series: 82 Games [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkwardness, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, New Relationship, Sex, Sweetness, Talking, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/pseuds/CoffeeWithConsequences
Summary: Jack and Bitty discuss (and discuss!) the sexual boundaries of their new relationship, then start putting their discussions into practice.This story is explicit sexual consent, pre-sexual discussion, and explicit sex. It takes place afterThe Breakaway, but isn't dependent on it.





	Donner six pouces

“Does it hurt?” Bitty snuggled all the way under his covers, even though it was really too hot in his room. Senor Bun was in his arms, his phone propped against his shoulder. He and Jack had discovered, through trial and error, that if one of them had something particularly embarrassing to talk about, it was easier to do it by phone, rather than seeing each other’s faces on Skype. Tonight was a phone night.

“Does what hurt?” Jack sounded confused, and Bitty could picture the furrow between his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what Bitty was asking.

“Um...well, you might not know. I mean, maybe you didn’t...do that part of it? I guess I really don’t know. I just...don’t know who else to ask? And the Internet is giving me conflicting information...I just want to be prepared…” Bitty rambled, squeezing Senor Bun and trying to gather his courage to use more precise language.

“Wait, the Internet? Bits, you gotta give me just a little bit more to go on here.” Jack didn’t sound annoyed. He was so patient. Everything they’d done during his visit in July had been at Bitty’s pace, sometimes slower than Bitty would have liked. Jack had never pressured him, never made any suggestion he was anxious for more. But now it was August, and in just a few days, Bitty would be at Jack’s Providence apartment for ten whole days together. It was time to talk about this.

“Uh, I’m talking about…” Bitty lowered his voice, as if Mama and Coach could hear him through the walls and the blankets. “Penetration.”

“Oh!” Bitty could practically hear Jack nodding. “OK. We can talk about that. Are you sure you’re ready to talk about it?”

Bitty rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Jack’s ongoing chivalry, but he was the one who brought it up. “Yeah. I wouldn’t have said anything otherwise. I’m just...nervous about it.”

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Bits. Ever.”

“I want to.” Bitty forced his voice into something a bit more certain. “I just...want to know what to expect, I guess? Can you...tell me?” He bit his lips. “I don’t want to pry. But...do you...have you done it both ways?”

Jack took a long, considering breath. “You’re not prying. There’s nothing I’m not willing to tell you. I just don’t want to tell you anything you don’t want to know, eh?”

Bitty smiled. “You mean you don’t want me to be jealous?”

“I guess? I don’t want you to feel...worried? Or threatened? That stuff was a long time ago. It really doesn’t matter now.”

Bitty chuckled softly. “I promise that if it makes me feel bad, I’ll tell you. How’s that?”

“OK.” Jack took another deep breath. “What do you want to know?”

Bitty considered. “Have you done it...both ways? Or just…” He still had no idea how to ask these questions without saying things too crude for him to get out of his mouth.

Luckily, this time Jack understood the implication. “First,” he said, “I’ve only done that with one person. Just so you know that. And, uh, yeah, I’ve been on...both sides. Mostly just, um, giving, though. My...partner preferred it that way.” Bitty could hear the mortification in Jack’s voice and was glad they’d agreed to have this conversation by phone.

“What did you prefer?”

Jack paused again. “Um...I liked both.”

“Is it...somethin’ you like a lot?”

Jack was quiet. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

“Just be honest, honey.”

“OK. Yeah. I liked it a lot. But that was a long time ago, Bits. And I like what we’ve done more. I swear.” He spoke in a rush.

Bitty smiled. He didn’t necessarily believe Jack, but it was nice of him to say it. “It’s OK, sweetheart. I’m fine. I don’t feel...threatened.” He considered his next question. “Did you do it...a lot?”

“For a while, yeah.” Jack paused briefly, then continued again in a rush. “You have to understand, Bits, things were...intense. There were a lot of bad decisions.”

“Do you regret it?” It seemed like the obvious next question.

Jack sighed. “Some of it, sure. But that part, specifically? No, not really. That part was...pretty good.”

Bitty felt a wave of jealousy hit him, but forced it down. “OK. So you’d want to do it again? With me?”

“If you want to, sure. If you don’t, then no.”

“Jack, you don’t have to keep saying that. I understand that you’re not pressurin’ me.” Bitty smiled, hoping Jack could hear it in his voice. This was the bad part of using the phone.

“OK.”

They were quiet a minute, both formulating the next thing they wanted to say. “So, when we do it, you want to…” Bitty trailed off, still wishing there were better words for these things. “Um...give?”

Jack laughed. “Either way is fine with me, Bits. Whatever you want. Maybe you would be more comfortable doing it the other way…”

“I don’t think so,” Bitty said, trying not to rush his objection. “I...when I think about it, I think about you...bein’ in me.” He blushed furiously.

Jack’s voice dropped into something huskier. “Do you think about it?”

“Yeah. Um. A lot.”

Bitty heard Jack swallow. “Oh.”

“Is that OK?”

“That’s more than OK.”

Bitty took a breath and resolutely ignored his hardening cock. They were talking about this. Like adults. This was important. “So...when I get to Providence, then?” He felt like they should agree.

“If you want, yeah.” Jack’s voice was softer.

“Can you tell me what it’s like, first?” Bitty wished he knew someone else he could ask, but he just didn’t, and he wasn’t lying about the confusion and conflicting information he’d found online.

“Um...sure.” Jack paused. “I mean, I don’t remember it that well, honestly, but...it’s a lot of...pressure? Not pain, really. At least, not for me. But it feels...weird, at first.” He waited again, then asked, his voice even smaller. “Have you...tried with your finger? Or anything…?”

Bitty wondered briefly it was possibly to actually die of embarrassment. “Um...yes?” he squeaked. “A little bit.”

“OK, good.” Jack’s voice was still calm. “We can...we can do that, first, if you want. It might be better.”

“Do you want to...put your fingers...in me?” Bitty could not believe the words coming out of his mouth, and once again he pictured Coach or Mama listening at his door. He burrowed further under the covers.

“Yes!” Jack said immediately. “God, yes.”

Bitty was a little bit surprised. “Oh. OK. Well...that’d be...good?”

“OK.”

There was another awkward silence, then Bitty began again. “Do you think it will hurt because of your, um, size?”

Jack laughed nervously. “I don’t think I’m that big, Bitty.”

“You kinda are, though.”

“Oh. I guess I don’t have a lot to compare...wait a minute, Bits--what are you comparing me to?” Jack sounded equal parts flustered and amused.

Bitty blushed even harder. “Um...stuff I’ve seen...online?”

Jack laughed for real then. “I see. And I stack up OK to that competition?”

“Do not chirp me right now, Jack Zimmermann!” Bitty smiled in spite of himself. “But yeah. You stack up...great.” He paused. “And I guess I’m comparin’ you to...me?”

“Bits, you’re a way smaller person than I am…” Jack began.

Bitty cut him off. “It’s fine, Jack. That wasn’t me being insecure. Just pointing out the facts.”

There was a short silence. “Since we’re talking about things that might make someone insecure,” Jack said, “there’s something else I want to tell you.”

“OK?”

“Um, so, you know I still take medication, right? For the anxiety?”

“Yeah…?”

“It sometimes has side effects.”

“OK. Like what?” Bitty wasn’t sure how this was relevant to the topic at hand, but Jack didn’t typically bring things up for no reason.

“Like...not.. _crisse_ …” Bitty could imagine Jack pulling his hand through his hair. He stayed quiet, waiting for Jack to finish.

“Like not being able to get off. And, occasionally, not being able to get it up at all.” Jack rushed his words again, as if he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get them out if he didn’t hurry. “I...it hasn’t happened in a while, but it could? And I don’t want you to think it’s you. Because it’s not. It’s the medication.”

“Oh. OK.” Bitty wasn’t sure how to respond, but he knew he should say something comforting. “That’s...that’s fine. We’ll just talk about it if that happens, OK? Does it...do you get embarrassed?” It seemed like it would be better to know that in advance.

“Of course!” Jack didn’t sound angry, but he did sound like his patience might be wearing out. “It’s humiliating. Nobody wants their dick to not work. Especially not when there’s another person involved.”

Bitty wondered when this had happened to Jack before, and if someone had been cruel to him about it. “Well, you don’t need to be embarrassed,” Bitty said, keeping his voice light. “Besides, your dick worked just fine while you were down here.”

That earned a small laugh. “So,” Jack said, trying to pick up the dropped thread with levity, “big, maybe, but not always functional.”

Bitty smiled. “I think it functions just fine, sweetheart.” He looked around his tent of blankets for a change in subject. “Do we need to, um, do tests?”

“I did one with my physical when I started with the Falconers,” Jack said. “I figured it would be good to have it?”

Bitty thought that was oddly romantic. It hadn’t even occurred to him, but Jack thought about it months ago.

“You haven’t...been with anybody, right?” Jack asked. “I mean, you said you hadn’t? But if you have, you can tell me. I won’t, like, get mad.”

“No, honey, of course not!” Bitty said. “That stuff, when you were here...that’s all I’ve ever done.”

“OK. So you don’t need one, then.” Jack said.

“OK.”

“You know, Bits, this is really awkward and all, but you can always ask me. Anything. I might be embarrassed, but I don’t mind, OK?” Jack sounded tentative, but his voice grew stronger as he continued. “I get that this is new to you. And that’s fine. That’s more than fine.”

Bitty smiled. “Thanks, honey.” He drew a last deep breath. “Can we please not talk about this anymore now? My face hurts from blushin’ so much.”

Jack laughed. “Yeah. We can definitely change the subject.”

* * *

Turning to see Jack in the baggage claim of the Providence airport, Bitty nearly lost his cool, jumped into his arms, and wrapped all four limbs around him like an octopus. Instead, they gave each other a long, hard hug, “God, I missed you,” Jack breathed into his hair. “I’m so glad you’re finally here.”

It was tempting to fall into bed as soon as they shut the apartment door. They stood and kissed for a long time, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling, goofy. “Can we...hang out for a while?” Bitty asked. “I know this isn’t all new, but I’m kinda nervous again. I just want to be with you and not worry. We have time, right?”

“Of course,” Jack said, reaching for Bitty’s hand and squeezing it. “Whatever you want.” He gestured around the entry, in which they were still standing. “Can I show you around?”

Jack’s apartment wasn’t precisely new to Bitty, having been shown around via webcam early in the summer, and it having served as the backdrop to dozens of Skype calls. Still, it was good to finally see it for himself. Bitty ran from one room to the next, exclaiming over the view and the amount of space, chiding Jack gently for the bare walls. In the kitchen, he looked into every cabinet, and noted with a full heart that Jack had stocked up on baking supplies and had a stack of brand new pans and utensils at the ready.

When Bitty paused his kitchen inspection to turn back and look at Jack, his heart soared again. Jack looked shyly pleased. “I like seeing you here,” Jack said. “You look like you belong.”

Bitty walked toward Jack and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “I like bein’ here,” he answered. “Now kiss me some more.”

Bitty cooked them dinner that night, Jack serving as a very competent sous chef. He made it diet plan friendly, knowing that he’d likely be tempting Jack with pancakes and baked goods the next day. They ate slowly, on Jack’s balcony, talking about nothing. They spent a lot of time staring at each other, each of them saying, every so often, something like “it’s so good to see you.” It was hokey, maybe, but it was also one of the best evenings Bitty could remember spending.

After they’d done the dishes, they sat on Jack’s big couch, alternating making out with talking. Eventually, it got more heated, Bitty straddling Jack’s thighs, his hands wound through Jack’s hair as they kissed. They pressed hard against each other, Jack’s hands on Bitty’s ass, urging him down. When Bitty broke the kiss, his whole body felt hot. “Can we…?” he gestured toward Jack’s bedroom.

Jack smiled, wrapping his arms tight around Bitty’s waist and lifting him easily, carrying him to the bedroom. Bitty laughed and pounded his fist gently against Jack’s back “Jack Zimmermann! Stop showing off!”

“You like it,” Jack said, smiling, as he deposited Bitty gently on his bed. “Admit it.”

“I like it,” Bitty agreed, smiling back.

“Will you take off your clothes?” Jack asked, looking kind of shy again. “Let me just close the drapes.”

While Jack fussed with the drapes, Bitty stripped down to his underwear. Then he laid back on the bed and watched Jack do the same. God, he was a work of art. He always had been, but a few months of Falconers pre-training had given him even more definition. Bitty shook his head a little bit, trying and failing to force his eyes away.

“What?” Jack asked, smiling.

“You,” Bitty replied. “God, Jack, you’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Jack ducked his head. “So are you.” He ran his eyes over Bitty’s body, and Bitty shivered under his gaze.

Jack sat down next to Bitty on the bed. “I don’t want you to feel any pressure,” he said, voice soft. “But...if you want to...I could...finger you?”

Bitty couldn’t suppress a full-body shudder. “My goodness. Yes. Yes.” He nodded to punctuate his words, not caring how red his face was getting. “I want you to. I’ve been thinkin’ about it.” Hearing himself start to babble, he snapped his mouth shut. He was still nodding.

Jack smiled. “I’m going to take that as enthusiastic consent,” he said.

“Chirping will get you nowhere,” Bitty responded, trying to force the smile off his face.  
“Won’t it?” Jack asked. He reached for his bedside table and pulled a new bottle of lubricant from it. “Take your underwear off,” he said.

Bitty noticed the way his body responded, not just to Jack’s words, but to his tone of voice. It wasn’t precisely his captain voice, but it was somewhere on that spectrum--more an order than a request. He slipped his briefs off. He was hard, pre-come beading at the tip of his cock. To his surprise, Jack leaned down, taking the head in his mouth for just a moment and gently sucking.

Bitty’s whole body lifted off the bed. “JesuschristJack!”

Jack pulled off and grinned. “Yeah,” he said, “OK. We’ll start with that.” Tossing the bottle aside, he pulled Bitty’s hips down gently, so he was lying on his back on the bed. “Open your legs for me,” he instructed.

When Bitty did, Jack moved between them. “I’m going to suck you,” Jack told him, watching his face. “And then I am going to put my fingers in you. If you want me to stop, tell me, OK?” He reached up and ran a finger over Bitty’s lips, a gentle, almost-soothing gesture. “That’s really important, Bits. If anything makes you uncomfortable, please, please tell me.”

Bitty nodded. “I will. I promise.” He was completely overwhelmed, but it was already so good. He couldn’t wait to have Jack’s mouth on him, Jack’s fingers in him.

Jack smiled, then scooted his body down the bed. He wrapped one hand loosely around Bitty’s cock, then took it in his mouth again.

Twice, when he was in Georgia for the 4th of July, Jack had sucked Bitty off. Both times had been hot and fast and amazing. This was something different, and just as good. Jack went very slowly, pulling his mouth off completely every few strokes. Though Jack never made him feel the least bit bad about it, at the end of his visit Bitty was still coming very quickly whenever Jack touched him. Jack was clearly trying to keep that from happening. Distantly, Bitty wondered if that should worry him, or make him ashamed, but what Jack was doing felt too good for him to think much about it.

After he’d sucked Bitty for a few minutes, Jack pulled off and reached for the lubricant bottle. “Is this still OK?” he asked, popping the cap open.

Bitty nodded, not sure he could make words.

“Can you tell me?” Jack said, watching him closely.

“Yes. Yes!” Bitty said, blushing at how desperate he sounded.

Jack smiled as he coated his fingers with the lubricant. “Good,” he said, then slid back down the bed.

Bitty hadn’t been sure what to expect. After they’d talked about doing this, he’d tried himself a few times, mostly in the shower, breaching his body with his fingers. If he went slow, it didn’t hurt, but he didn’t really like the sensation, either. It felt awkward and alien, and frustrating, as if he was reaching for something he couldn’t quite grasp. He’d thought about asking Jack, maybe he was doing it wrong? Ultimately, though, he’d decided to just wait and see. If he didn’t like it when Jack did, he’d just say so, and Jack would stop.

Jack did it completely differently than Bitty had attempted. To begin, he took a long time before he ever pushed his finger inside Bitty’s body. Instead, as he continued to lick and suck at Bitty’s dick, he rubbed gently at his balls, then behind them. Bitty gasped, the feeling so new, so strange and enticing. Eventually, he ran two wet fingers around Bitty’s hole, his touch so gentle to start that it was barely there at all.

“Oh, OH, Jack.” Bitty heard himself whining, but he couldn't stop. Everything Jack was doing felt so good. His orgasm was already building inside him. “You have to stop a minute, honey,” he gasped.

Jack pulled off immediately. “Are you OK?” His eyes were bright, his lips swollen.

“God, yes,” Bitty groaned. “But I don’t want to come!”

Jack smiled. “I have an idea about that,” he said. “I’m guessing that if you did come, you’d get hard again really fast. If you’re into that.”

Bitty widened his eyes. “You’d...you’d have to wait for me, though?”

Jack shrugged. “Patient, remember?” He raised his eyebrows. “Besides, I like the idea of getting you off more than once.”

Bitty’s cock jerked in appreciation and Jack grinned down at it, then looked back up at Bitty. “So don’t try to stop yourself, eh?”

Bitty nodded, mute. How was this even his life?

Jack slowed his mouth to a crawl, barely doing more than holding Bitty’s dick between his lips, occasionally licking around it. He focused on his fingers, rubbing wet circles around Bitty’s hole, and then, very slowly, pushing one finger inside. Bitty closed his eyes. At first, it was the same alien, uncomfortable sensation he had with his own finger. He thought about asking Jack to stop, but decided to wait, to see if there was something more.

There was so, so much more. Bitty’s body relaxed a bit, helped by Jack’s mouth on him, moving off his dick for a moment and kissing up the crease between his body and his leg, then moving down to suck gently on his balls. As he relaxed, Jack pushed his finger, so much longer and thicker than Bitty’s own, further inside him. Then he crooked it, and Bitty’s body nearly levitated.

“Oh my GOD!”

Jack laughed softly, his mouth closing over Bitty’s cock again, and repeated the motion with his finger.

From there, Bitty lost track of what, exactly, Jack was doing. He knew there was eventually another finger inside him, and that both of them were rubbing against the spot that made his body jolt. Jack’s mouth on his cock got more persistent, less teasing. It probably all happened with a few minutes, but Bitty felt like he could have been floating in a kind of electrified bliss for hours. Then, Jack’s fingers pressed, harder, in time with his mouth, sucking harder, and Bitty was coming before a warning could make it out of his throat.

Jack didn’t appear to mind. He sucked Bitty through it, slowing his fingers as he did. When Bitty was done spasming, he pulled his mouth gently off, stopping for only a moment to lick a few stray drops from the head of his cock. He looked up, watching Bitty’s slack face and smiling, then slowly withdrew his fingers.

While Bitty tried to regain his breath, and waited for the room to stop spinning around him, Jack got up, grabbing a towel from the laundry basket in the corner of his room and wiping his fingers on it. Bitty thought that, if he could concentrate, he’d been embarrassed, worried about what, exactly, Jack was wiping from his hands. But he couldn't focus on it. He couldn’t focus on anything except the pleasured aftershocks running through his body.

The mattress sank as Jack laid down beside him. “You OK, bud?”

“I’m...I’m amazing,” Bitty said, his voice tiny. “I...uh...wow.”

Bitty felt Jack smile against him, tucking his face into Bitty’s neck. “Good?”

“So good.”

They were quiet a few more minutes, then it finally occurred to Bitty that Jack hadn’t come. He sat partway up and looked down at Jack’s body. He underwear bulged around the outline of his cock, but he clearly wasn’t hard.

“Are you...did you not like doing that?” Bitty felt a rush of horror. Had he been so wrapped up in himself that he hadn’t noticed Jack wasn’t enjoying what they were doing?

“What?” Jack sat up too, reaching for Bitty’s face and turning his chin so he could meet his eyes. “Why would you think that? I really, really liked doing that.”

“Because you’re, uh…” Bitty gestured toward Jack’s crotch.

Jack looked down, as if he wasn’t sure what Bitty was implying, then looked back up and shrugged. “I was concentrating. And now I’m waiting for you to get your second wind. Unless you don’t want to. Of course. That’s also just fine.”

Even as he said it, Bitty felt himself start to stir again. “No, Jesus, no. I want to. Just...give me a few minutes?”

“Sure.” Jack reached toward him again, pushing a damp strand of hair off his forehead. “We’ve got lots of time. Lay back.”

Bitty did as Jack said, lying back against the bed, cuddling close to Jack. “So this isn’t...what you were sayin’ before, with the meds?” He didn’t want to ask, but he had to know.

Jack shook his head. “Nope. The minute you touch me, I’m going to be hard again.” He didn’t sound bothered at all, so Bitty took him at his word.

Twenty minutes later, Bitty’s hands were running over Jack’s body. Jack laid back and let him explore, breathing softly and smiling slightly, his eyes closed. Just as he’d said, by the time Bitty got to the waistband of his underwear, Jack was hard again. “Can I take these off?” Bitty asked.

“God, yes,” Jack said, keeping his eyes closed. “You can do whatever you want.”

Bitty continued his exploration, weighing Jack’s cock in his hand, rubbing his thumb around the foreskin, watching it pull back from the head. “Do you want to…” he trailed off.

Jack cracked one eye open and looked for Bitty’s face. “Do I want to what?”

“Are you going to make me say it?”

“I need to know it’s what you want. I need to know if you’re sure.” Jack sat up and stilled Bitty’s hand beneath his own. “It’s fine if you’re not. There really is no rush.”

Bitty paused a moment, feeling his body. His cock was half-hard again, and he felt open, ready, wanting. “I want to,” he said. “I want you to…God, I wish there was a nicer way to say it.”

Jack laughed. “That’s really what’s stopping you, isn’t it? You don’t want to be crude!” His laughter echoed in the nearly-bare room. “Do you even say the f-word, Bits?”

Bitty frowned. “Not if I don’t have to.” He squared his shoulders and looked Jack straight in the eye, blushing furiously. “I want you to fuck me. If you want to.”

“I really, really want to,” Jack said. “You have no idea how bad I want to.”

“Then do it.” The order in his own voice gave Bitty another shiver. He hadn’t known he could feel like this--sexy and powerful.

“Do you want to get on your knees?” Jack asked. “It might be easier to...control.”

Bitty had pictured it on his back, so he could see Jack’s face. “I want to be able to see you,” he said.

“OK,” Jack agreed. “That’s good, too. Here, lay back…” he pulled a pillow from the top of the bed and lifted Bitty’s hips to shove it underneath. “I’m gonna go really slow, eh? And you have to tell me…”

“Tell you if I want you to stop,” Bitty interrupted. “Yes. I know. I promise.” He reached out and touched the skin of Jack’s arm, the closest part of him. “You don’t have to worry, sweetheart. I want this. And if it turns out I don’t, I’ll stop you, OK?”

Jack nodded. “OK. I’m...I’m gonna wear a condom, OK?”

Bitty frowned. “I thought, the tests…”

Jack nodded again. “Yeah, it’s fine not to. But it’s kinda...easier...with one? Might be better to start.”

“OK, Jack,” Bitty said. “Whatever you think.”

Jack looked briefly concerned, as if those weren’t the words he wanted to hear, so Bitty added. “I trust you.”

Bitty watched closely as Jack rolled the condom on, then slicked himself up further with lubricant from the bottle. This part of things, the mechanical, almost clinical part, had worried him. He thought it might get them both out of the mood. He need not have worried. It took only a minute, and they were both so aroused it didn’t put a damper on anything.

“I’m not going to be able to kiss you from up here,” Jack said, sounding a bit sorry for it. He was on his knees between Bitty’s propped up thighs.

“You can kiss me afterward,” Bitty said. His heart was racing.

Jack nodded. “Yeah. OK.” He positioned himself between Bitty’s legs, one hand steadying his dick, the other resting on Bitty’s drawn up knee. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Bitty could barely breathe.

It did hurt, when Jack pushed in. It hurt more than Bitty expected it would, especially after his fingers had been so amazing. Jack’s cock was thick, and even though he went very slowly, the pressure was intense.

“Should I stop?” Jack asked, barely inside, noticing the look on Bitty’s face.

“No,” Bitty breathed. “Just keep going slow. I think I can...get used to it.”

Jack nodded and moved again, a centimeter at a time.

Bitty fought to hold his body still. His erection wilted as he squeezed his eyes shut, pushing against pain.

“Hey, hey,” Jack said, stopping again. “You don’t look OK. Talk to me, Bits. We can stop. It’s fine.”

Bitty shook his head. Tears were welling behind his eyelids, and he didn’t want Jack to see them. “I want to keep trying,” he said. “I...I read that it gets better after this part.”

“Well, yeah, it does. But I don’t want to hurt you. I…”

Bitty forced his eyes open. “Jack,” he said, exasperated, “I am not fragile. I am not going to break. If I want to stop, I will tell you. Now please, PLEASE keep goin’.”

Jack smiled. “Bossy,” he murmured. “Here, tilt your hips up a little bit.” He pushed one hand under Bitty, adjusting his position. His eyes strayed back down to where their bodies met. “ _Crisse_ , Bits, it about does me in to see this. I’ve been dreaming about this.”

Bitty's cock began to fill again. The intrusion was still uncomfortable, but he was getting a hint of something beyond it. “Do it,” he breathed. “Get inside me.” He tilted his head back and waited.

Jack didn’t stop this time. He pushed in slowly, carefully, but steadily. Bitty forced his body to relax, letting Jack’s words replay in his head. Jack had been dreaming about this, about him. Jack wanted him. And he wanted Jack. He wanted this.

By the time Jack was most of the way inside him, Bitty began to adjust. Jack didn’t go all the way in before he began to pull out a little, rocking gently against Bitty’s hips. Jack’s eyes were squeezed shut, Bitty saw when he looked up. He was biting his lips, trying not to curse.

“This isn’t going to last very long, Bits,” Jack warned, rocking a little bit harder. “I forgot...how intense this is. Jesus. You’re so tight.”

The words zapped through Bitty’s body again. He was fully hard now. He hadn’t been sure about Jack’s idea for him to come twice, but it certainly seemed possible now.

“Can you…” Bitty trailed off, then started again. “God, Jack. It feels good now. Can you move more?”

“Fuck, yes,” Jack groaned. He still didn’t move quickly, or shove all the way in, but he started snapping his hips with more force, groaning as he did it. “Touch yourself, Bits. I want you to come again while I’m inside you.”

Bitty was too far gone to be embarrassed by wrapping his own hand around his cock. He jerked himself off quickly, without much grace, still focused on the feeling of Jack inside him, how full and electric and alive he felt. He heard himself, the noises he was making, but he couldn’t really tell what they were.

“Bits, come for me.” Jack was nearly begging. His face was bright red, his knuckles white where he gripped Bitty’s knees hard enough to bruise. “I can’t...I’m going to…”

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Bitty half-moaned, his hand speeding up on his dick. “I’m right there.”

They didn’t come at exactly the same moment--that stuff was for movies, right? But it wasn’t too far off, Jack’s body spasming, his rhythm faltering, his thrusts deepening, and Bitty following right behind, his hand flying. They both had their eyes closed, their mouths open. It was imperfect and awkward and absolutely ideal.

It was messy and embarrassing, afterward. Bitty asked questions, hiding his face against Jack’s chest while they showered. Jack admitted that it was hard to hold back so much, and, after some prodding, confessed that he hadn’t been going in all the way.

“Oh honey, really?” Bitty tilted his head back to look at Jack’s blushing face. “Oh my. Well, it might take a while to get there, but…”

“Bits, it’s fine,” Jack said, for what had to be the hundredth time. “We don’t ever have to do it again, if you don’t want to. There is plenty of other stuff.”

“I know. But I want to do it again.” Bitty reached for the shampoo bottle, sniffed it, and gave Jack an appraising look. He thought about chirping Jack’s generic shampoo choice, but decided to save that for another day. “It’s just gonna take some getting used to, is all.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I think it usually does.”

Bitty bit his lip. “Did you like it, though? Did I...was it OK that you had to go so slow?”

Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty tightly. “God, yes,” he said. “It was all I could do not to come immediately. Bits, it was great for me.”

Bitty smiled into Jack’s neck. “OK, then. We’ll try it again.” He moved to put the bottle back and winced a bit. “Maybe not tomorrow. But soon.”

“OK,” Jack said. “We can...we can do other stuff, too, if you want.”

Bitty looked at him, measuring his high color and lack of eye contact. “What do you mean?”

“We could try it the other way,” Jack muttered, looking at the shower floor. “I...I’d like to try that.”

Bitty’s heart rate picked up. It had been a wonderful, exhausting day, and there was no way that was happening now, but his cock gave a half-hearted attempt at registering approval for the idea anyway. Smashed up against Jack as he was, Jack noticed and grinned. “You like that idea, eh?”

Bitty nodded. “Yeah,” he said, swallowing. “I want to feel...everything. Try everything. With you.”

Jack hugged him hard, the spray pounding down on him. “Sounds good to me, Bits,” he said.

They finished the shower in companionable silence, toweling off and padding naked back into Jack’s bedroom. In Georgia, they hadn’t risked sleeping in the same bed, since Bitty’s parents expected Jack to be in the guest room across the hall. They both looked at Jack’s big bed. “This is new, too,” Bitty said softly. He reached for his suitcase, rummaging a minute and coming up with soft pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, pulling on boxers from his dresser. “I’ve been looking forward to this, too.” He smiled softly. “I’ve been looking forward to everything.”

They got in bed quietly, taking a moment just to enjoy lying next to one another in the dark. “Are you a cuddler?” Jack finally asked, moving toward Bitty.

“I don’t know,” Bitty admitted. “I mean, I am with Senor Bun?”

Jack laughed. “Do you want to get him out of your bag?”

Bitty shook his head. “Nah. I’m too comfortable.” He moved closer to Jack, lying his head against Jack’s chest. “Besides, I have you.”

“You do,” Jack said, kissing the top of Bitty’s head. “You absolutely do.”

“Are you a cuddler?” Bitty asked a few minutes later. “Should I move?”

“Don’t you dare,” Jack growled, pulling Bitty closer to him as if trying to keep him from getting away. “I’m not, particularly. But who knows? I might be now.” He squeezed Bitty quickly. “You feel good here. In my arms, in my bed, in my life. Don’t move.”

“OK, honey.” Bitty yawned. “I’m excited to wake up with you.”

“Me too,” Jack agreed. “You ready to go to sleep?”

“Yeah.” Bitty snuggled his head a bit further into Jack’s shoulder. “Thank you, Jack.”

“For what?”

“For bein’ so patient.”

Jack shook his head. “Nope. Thank you, Bits.”

“For what?”

“For being so patient..” Jack smiled against Bitty’s hair. “For being so kind and loving and wonderful. For being here. For taking this risk with me. Taking this risk on me.”

Bitty couldn’t speak for a minute, overcome once again. This boy. “You’re welcome,” he finally said. “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight, Bitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come visit me on [Tumblr](https://coffeewithconsequences.tumblr.com/) or read the rest of my fic here at [Archive of Our Own](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/works)!


End file.
